


Warmth

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Cockwarming, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: The three of them had an arrangement. Whenever Jean was craving a truly rough night he would visit Eren to play before returning to his loving fiancé. That was all there was to it and that wouldn't change. No matter how much Eren wished it could.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



“Eren wasn’t a gentle Dom. He wasn’t like Marco, Jean’s fiancé, who breathed soft praises every step of the way and took Jean incredibly deep with soft touches and loving words and sweet, sweet pain. He’d seen the man work a few times, when they had joined up for scenes as they did now and again and he had to admit it was an art form in its own right. Only that it wasn’t Eren’s kind of art.

He could appreciate it, look up to the artist and the incredible skill it took to work the way he did, turning Jean’s body into a beautiful canvas he painted so deftly, but it was not a style Eren would ever think of implementing himself. He had his own way to work and it was that way Jean craved when he showed up at Eren’s place every few weeks, asking for the things his beloved fiancé couldn’t give him.

Of course Marco knew, was more than happy to let Jean go and get what he needed with Eren, a long time friend who he was safe with, somewhere he would be taken care of. But still there was that thrill of the taboo every time Eren laid hands on him and took something that shouldn’t be his to take, the initial shock and wonder and disbelief washing over him and zapping through his veins like lighting striking when he had Jean bare and helpless and so vulnerable ... all just for him to enjoy.

Tonight he had worked Jean hard, as hard as his friend had begged him to when throwing himself to his knees in front of him. Had given him relentless, sharp licks with a belt before taking the cane to his already bruised ass, leaving dark, swelling stripes that would be blooming purple come tomorrow morning. All the while Jean had whimpered for more, for harder, until finally collapsing into a grateful, sobbing heap when Eren had pulled him over his lap and worked his behind with his bare hands, just to feel the heat of flushed, bruised skin beneath his palm.

He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor when Eren was finally done with him, a gasping, whimpering pile of long, pale limbs and flushed, sweaty skin. Eren smirked at the sight, knowing he had already done an excellent job of reducing Jean to just what they both had been craving.

But still he reached out with a bare foot and dug it into Jean’s side, rolling the man over onto his back and leaning forward to study him more closely. His face was a mess of fat tears rolling down his glowing cheeks, lips wet and lashes clumped together. Eren wanted to kiss him until he was whimpering and then slap him around a bit more for good measure.

For now though he got up slowly and leaned over Jean, one foot casually pressing against his hip bone to keep him down.

“That all you can take?”, he sneered and watched Jean flinch and sob, felt a sort of twisted delight only his childhood best friend could evoke in him at the sight. “Been begging me for more and harder all night and now you just give in like that? You’re so pathetic...”

A gasping sob and a very obvious, very excited twitch of Jean’s pretty, flushed cock. Eren moved his foot with a smirk, pressing down on the desperate length that throbbed hard under him.

“And so fucking hard ... damn Jean, you really are a needy little pain slut, hm?”

Arms splayed out helplessly to his sides Jean started writhing under the pressure, long past words or thoughts as he whimpered and gasped but couldn’t even beg anymore. He was so damn beautiful when he was incoherent...

“What would dear Marco say if he could see you like this, hm? Beaten and bruised, squirming on the ground and about to lose it just like that. Such a dirty whore.”

The desperate little cry that tore its way out of Jean’s throat at that was so hot and perfect it made Eren throb inside his pants but he didn’t reach down just yet. Because no matter how harsh and relentless he was, how cruel and cutting his words, there was still something he had in common with Marco when it came to this: To him, Jean would always come first. His own needs disappeared into the back of his consciousness whenever he took up the role Jean needed him in, whenever he tossed that beautiful man into heavy chains or grabbed a whip.

And Jean, writhing in both pleasure and pain, in shame and burning need, wasn’t done yet. He shivered and twitched under the weight of Eren’s foot, long fingers digging into the soft carpet of Eren’s bedroom floor.

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you? Right there on the floor, like the naughty bitch you are. Not even worth getting into my bed. Not even worth touching you...”

A few gasping, desperate breaths, like he were drowning, and then, with a long, gorgeous wail, Jean was coming.

Eren watched him closely, eyes laser focused on every spurt of white come splattering up against a flushed chest shimmering with sweat, on every panting cry that escaped parted, glistening lips, on the way that pretty face scrunched up with overwhelming pleasure, like he couldn’t believe the kinds of sensations flooding his body.

It was gorgeous, art in motion, and Eren shifted his weight a few times to help the spectacle that was Jean’s orgasm along, massaging the dick still trapped under the sole of his foot, smearing the streaks of come that had splattered against his skin.

When Jean finally stopped twitching and moaning Eren stepped back and let himself sink back onto the mattress to take in the beautiful picture he had painted of his best friend and favourite sub. Jean really was at his most beautiful when he was absolutely ruined, after he’d cried and screamed his heart out and collapsed in on himself, giving his entire being over to Eren to care for.

He was breathing hard and a little unsteady, chest rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling, fat tears still clinging to his clumping lashes. But even now, that Jean was sated and pliant, Eren wasn’t done with him. It wasn’t enough to make that boy beg and sob and come. There was something else Jean craved after all the deliciously dirty things Eren had taken him through.

So Eren finally tore his eyes away from the perfect sight before him and instead focused on opening his pants. His cock bobbed out almost immediately, unhindered by underwear that Eren had opted out of wearing for just this purpose tonight.

Giving himself a few long, tight strokes he gestured to the ground between his spread knees, making sure Jean could catch the movements from where he was still lazily blinking up at the ceiling.

“Come here.”

The words were still unmistakably an order, Eren still donning his Dom persona as he kept stroking his cock with slow, sure movements. But they were softer around the edges, easing up on the intensity now that they were ready to wind down a little and allow themselves a break.

It took Jean a while until he could move and Eren wondered if he should repeat the words and make them sound more pressing after all, when his pretty sub pushed himself up on shaking arms and knelt, hissing quietly as he shifted, put weight on his abused ass.

For a moment he didn’t move, simply looked at Eren with a sated, blissed out expression, obviously still floating. But then he slowly, carefully, made his way over to the bed where he settled between Eren’s spread legs. A quiet, happy sound escaped him as he tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek against Eren’s thigh and breathing deeply, eyelids fluttering.

And even though Eren knew how Marco was the unquestioned master of praise and that he’d never be able to reach that kind of artistry with sweet words, he still had to try when met with that kind of sight. Reaching out with the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around his cock he dragged his fingers through Jean’s hair, tousling it even more and enjoying the satisfied sigh the soft touch evoked.

“You were amazing”, he breathed, nothing but honesty in his tone. “So pretty and pliant, just what I expect of my perfect little slut.”

A quiet moan as Jean nuzzled against his thigh, licking his lips in anticipation but not making a move on his own, waiting for Eren to give him the signal instead. Eren smirked. So well behaved, so beautiful. He couldn’t help but let his hand trail lower, down the side of Jean’s hand, fingers brushing along a flushed, sticky cheekbone before playfully pressing against swollen lips.

“And you know how perfect little sluts get rewards...”

A soft but excited inhale and Jean tilted his head back just enough so he could look up at Eren from under his pretty, fluttering lashes, tongue darting out to drag along Eren’s fingers in a downright sinful display.

“Yes”, he breathed, his voice scratchy and utterly wrecked, “please...”

There was a hunger in those few syllables, so sweet and needy Eren felt himself twitch between his fingers. As patient as he could be when he had to, when it was his responsibility to care for Jean and see that his sub’s needs were met, Eren was only human after all and having a hot, debauched boy eye him like that when he was throbbing already didn’t really help his self control.

So Eren gave himself a last, lazy stroke and watched Jean’s eyes trail the movement before he rested his hand at the base of his dick. The fingers of the other hand pressed against glistening lips again and Jean let him in without protest, allowing him to push his tongue down and thrust deep.

When he pulled his fingers back a shimmering strand of saliva stretched between them and Jean’s hungry mouth and Eren smirked, then nodded.

“Go on, I can see you’re gagging for it...”

With a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan Jean rushed forward, moving fast and confident as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Eren’s cock and sank down, down, down. All the way down until flushed lips touched the ring of Eren’s fingers at the base.

A needy little noise that was muffled almost completely by the cock between his lips. A mindless flutter of pretty lashes. A feverish flush to already pink cheeks. Jean had found his bliss, eyes closed and mouth stuffed. With a low, happy sigh he let himself sink deeper into the feeling.

Above him Eren took a deep, steadying breath, trying to get used to the tight, inviting heat wrapped around his long neglected cock, the subtle movements of a clever tongue along his underside.

It was a whole different kind of torture, that sinful mouth wrapped around him while not being able to make proper use of it, having to endure the hot, wet tease for as long as Jean needed him to. But this was the way to give Jean a kind of bliss no sweet words or searing pain could ever give him otherwise. Surely the most peculiar kind of aftercare Eren had ever encountered.

The first time Jean had begged to suck his dick after an intense whipping he hadn’t really understood what exactly Jean wanted. Until the pretty sub had taken him down and just ... sat there, blissfully, for about twenty minutes, keeping Eren hard with lazy movements of his tongue, breathing deeply, still floating.

It had been strange to Eren, confusing, but become oddly charming after the initial confusion ebbed away and left him with a deeply curling, simmering arousal.

The same arousal he was feeling now, hot but patient. If this change in pace, this dip in the air between them, was what Jean needed after being forced out of his head then Eren would let him kneel for as long as he needed to. He knew Jean would be good later, would let Eren fuck his face hard as soon as he was satisfied. When he had knelt and suckled and sighed for long enough to slowly come down from the incredible high Eren had forced him into. Then he would be ready to finish up for good, ready to service Eren however was needed and crawl into bed with him to lazily make out and let Eren feed him cookies and juice.

For now though Jean was still drifting happily and as demanding as Eren was during their scenes, he would never take that away from his gorgeous sub, no matter how hard it was to hold back and let him just breathe. But during the times they had spent together he had slowly figured out just how to keep himself entertained without pulling Jean out of the head space he craved so much.

His fingers were slow and careful as he dragged them through soft, blond hair, trying to untangle some of the knots he found there. Jean sighed deeply at the touches, obviously enjoying the attention, and lazily dragged his tongue along the underside of Eren’s cock. He let out another low, pleased noise when it twitched between his lips and suckled softly to lap up the precome spurting into his mouth.

Eren swallowed. Hard. He wanted to bury his fist in soft hair and keep that head still while he buried himself ... no. Not yet. Jean’s needs came first. Letting out a slow breath he pulled his hand back and touched his fingertips against the delicate bridge of Jean’s nose, gliding down the length until he could tap against the tip.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?”, he mumbled as if deeply lost in thought as he repeated the motion again, even more slowly this time. Really enjoying the innocent touch of skin against skin and the softest hitch in Jean’s breathing, the slight flutter of dark lashes.

“Just a nice, wet hole for me to enjoy.”

That elicited a needy moan, Jean’s tongue flicking against the underside of his dick in an excited little flutter that Eren took as agreement. Eren held back a grunt and let his fingers glide lower, lovingly tracing the perfect arch of Jean’s stretched lips, feeling the hot puffs of breath against his skin.

“You’re so pretty when you accept what you’re good for and make yourself useful.”

A hot, trembling noise, lashes fluttering once more, only this time Jean actually opened his eyes and looked up at him and Eren swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

Jean was at his most beautiful when he cried, there was something about all of the tension and pretence falling off of him when he allowed himself to be vulnerable that turned him into some kind of untouchable, ethereal being in Eren’s eyes, something that made a deep, ancient affection that he couldn’t control flare up in him.

But the most beautiful of all were his eyes when they were glistening and red rimmed, the golden brown of his irises shimmering and shining and as he blinked up at Eren, cheeks still sticky and splotchy, lips stretched around the thick cock he was lovingly suckling on. At moments like these Eren simply forgot to breathe.

His cock throbbed and twitched, his chest flooded with a warm, deep affection while at the same time he felt like he wanted to cry, eyes starting to well up with tears before he quickly blinked them away. Maybe today had been pretty intense for him as well...

But he still had a responsibility and Jean wasn’t done yet. So he resumed the gentle petting of soft, blond hair and smirked down at his gorgeous, obedient boy.

“You enjoy keeping my cock warm, don’t you? What a greedy little slut you are...”

Jean pulled back at that, pale lips slowly gliding up the length of Eren’s cock until he could flick his tongue across the tip, never breaking eye contact.

“Your greedy little slut”, he rasped as soon as he’d pulled off, only to dive down again a moment later, taking the entire length once more with a smooth, practised bob of his head. He was so beautiful in the way he opened up to this, as relaxed and accepting as he never would be able to in any other situation. Eren felt a strange sense of pride beneath the hotly thrumming arousal.

But there was also another kind of sensation, something less comforting, a painful stab in his chest as he looked down at Jean and the way those eyelids fluttered closed again to sink into bliss.

No matter what Jean said when they played, he wasn’t Eren’s. They both knew that, it was part of the play more often than not. Eren talking about defiling Jean and sending him back to his fiancé all sloppy and bruised and filthy. Pretending got Jean off, even though they weren’t actually doing anything wrong, and Eren enjoyed it as well, acting like he was taking something that wasn’t his to take.

But the painful feeling in his chest wasn’t like that, it was way more real than any naughty words exchanged between them. Maybe because the reminder came at such an inopportune moment, while they were both winding down from the roughest part of the scene, closely enjoying each other and indulging.

Taking a slow, deep breath Eren tried to pull himself away from the feeling of longing that spread through him but it was hard to cut it out when this was such an intimate moment. The look of utter reverence on Jean’s face didn’t make it easy to distance himself from the warmth and pain and...

Before Eren knew what he was doing he had grabbed Jean’s hair and pulled on it hard enough to make his sub’s eyes fly open again. They were still glassy but with another tug Jean pulled off and looked up at him, lips parted and expression questioning.

“I want you”, Eren rasped, then paused to swallow and forced himself to correct the words, to slip back into the appropriate persona to finish this up. “I want your mouth. Be a good little slut and stay still while I use it.”

A shuddering breath left Jean, eyes still so very beautiful as he blinked up at Eren with a mixture of heated arousal and absolute bliss.

“Yes, sir...”

Eren could have let out a sigh of relief as he got to his feet, fingers still holding Jean’s hair tight and keeping his head just where he needed it. This was better, slipping back into the roles as they were meant to be. Acting like Jean’s sadistic Dom was so much easier and more familiar than the burning intimacy from before that left him raw and exposed and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t expected.

As he angled Jean’s head just right and thrust his cock inside, sliding deep, deeper even than his sub had taken him minutes before, he decided that this was best for both of them. It was best to use Jean’s wet, pliant mouth and hiss filth at him until he squirmed and whined and whimpered. It was best to come down his pretty throat and then wrap a hand around his pretty cock until he came all over Eren’s hand. It was best to put him back together, to make sure Jean got out of this what he needed, but to then send him back home to his loving fiancé.

Eren knew his place and he knew his use, knew what was best for both of them.

He would stomp this down as many times as he needed to. Enjoy the moments he still had before, inevitably, hugging Jean goodbye. And next time when Jean showed up on his doorstep, maybe a week from now, maybe a month, he would open the door and let him in. Take care of all his needs. Then send him away again until the next visit. Because that was best for all of them.

 

~

 

That night when Eren dropped him off at home after their play date Jean still felt rattled. More so than he usually did after an intense scene with his friend, even though he had gotten everything he needed. A nice, intense spanking to get him out of his head, some deliciously hot humiliation and a nice mouthful of cock, all for him to enjoy. Then of course all of the cuddling and sweets he could ever want.

But still, something just didn’t feel right, didn’t slot into place the way it should after he waved at Eren’s car one last time and slipped into the house. The hallway was dark and quiet and Jean climbed the stairs to their apartment with some difficulty, legs protesting in exhaustion but still following his orders until he could close their door behind himself.

By the time he found Marco curled up in bed with a book and stripped down enough to scoot under the blanket next to him Jean had a feeling that whatever had been wrong tonight didn’t lie with him. He’d felt nothing but well protected and taken care of expertly all throughout their play and the after care, was aching now in all the right places and pleasantly exhausted. He was more than happy with how his night had played out.

Eren, on the other hand…

As soon as he’d made himself comfortable, wiggling up to Marco’s side and curling into him to place his head on his fiancé’s lap, Marco tucked a bookmark between the pages and set the book down on the bedside table. One hand came to gently card through his hair, fingers catching between the knots and carefully trying to disentangle them.

“Had a fun night?”, Marco asked after a long, comfortable stretch of silence that Jean used to gradually slow his breathing and relax into the familiar presence of his fiancé at his side. Enjoying the soothing rub of careful fingertips along his scalp.

The sensation helped ground him, allowed him to really check in with himself and make sure nothing had happened that upset him personally, that everything really was fine on his side. Then he started to consider what else might have gone wrong.

“Yeah”, he hummed and shifted, burrowing deeper into the blanket and reaching out with one hand to trail his fingers along Marco’s leg. He was wearing a pair of thin pyjama pants and Jean could feel his warmth through the fabric.

“Not so sure about Eren, though...”

The motion of Marco’s fingers stilled for a short moment, then resumed with the same, gentle pace from before.

“Why not?”, he asked, a calm curiosity in his voice that Jean appreciated immensely. He had a bad habit of overthinking and making himself panic even about little things but Marco’s steady tone and patient inquiries could always tide him over. So Jean had no problem opening up to him about this.

“Don’t know, to be honest”, he began, slow and thoughtful. “The scene was amazing, he took me under in like three minutes, he’s so good at that. But then … I don’t know, something just felt weird after we were done.”

Instead of asking him to explain the situation further or inquire more about what Jean had felt Marco just hummed, fingers sliding from Jean’s scalp down to his neck where they massaged his sore muscles lightly. He was patient, gave Jean enough time to find the right words without pressing for him to continue. In the end, Jean did all by himself.

“You know how his aftercare is always like … super sweet?”

That made Marco chuckle even though the soft pressure of his fingertips against Jean’s neck never ceased.

“It’s so lovely”, he agreed and the sweet tone of his voice helped Jean relax even further. “You wouldn’t suspect him being so cute about it watching his play style.”

“Right? Well, something was different today. I couldn’t even tell you what, he made me tea and brought me cookies and then we cuddled, but … something was off. It didn’t feel that good. I mean it was still nice but not … not as sweet as usual?”

Marco hummed again, fingers sliding lower to dig into the muscles of Jean’s shoulders.

“Did you try talking to him?”, he asked, light and without a hint of an accusation in the words. He wasn’t trying to tell Jean what he should have done, only wanting to help him figure out where to go from here, if he wanted.

Still Jean felt a little embarrassed when he shook his head. He knew how important communication was but he’d been too shaky immediately after their scene.

“No. I only really got to think about it just now...”

“That’s fine, love.”

Marco was always so quick to reassure him, it made Jean’s heart swell a little in his chest. Before it fell again.

“Do you … do you think it was something I did?”, he asked, voice thin as he considered the possibility. He couldn’t remember doing anything wrong during their scene, at least nothing he hadn’t done while playing with Eren before.

In that sense the night had been more or less routine for them, no unusual kinks or incidents, nothing too out of the ordinary for either of them. But sometimes Jean’s memory of whatever happened while he was in subspace was a little spotty. Maybe he had done something wrong, crossed some kind of line, and just didn’t remember?

But Marco was, again, very quick to disperse his worries.

“I don’t think so, no. You two are such a good match, you’re always so beautiful for him and he just loves having you over. I know he does. Besides, he would have told you if he didn’t like something you did. You know he’s too direct to lie about these things.”

There was a fond little chuckle tacked onto the words and Jean felt his own lips pull into a soft smile. He did know that.

Especially during the time they were still getting used to each other Eren had sat him down a few times when they were done with aftercare and went over the parts of the scene that hadn’t worked for him. Like when Jean asked him to call him certain kinds of names or begged him to treat him worse than Eren was willing to do.

Never really big things but still details that had to be brought up and Eren had always done so in a timely and respectful manner. No sign that he would keep it to himself should Jean have done anything tonight that upset him.

So if it had been a problem with Jean or even just between them Eren would have tried talking about it. That much was true and Jean trusted his friend and Dom to be that open with him. But if it wasn’t something Jean had done and not something that had anything to do with them as a pair...

“Could you maybe talk to him?”, he asked before the thought had even completely formed in his mind and this time he could feel the surprise in the way Marco’s slow rubbing motions ceased and didn’t pick up again right away. Instead Marco shifted above him with a thoughtful noise.

“Why me?”, he asked after a moment and just the fact he didn’t tell Jean to take care of his problems himself like an adult was beautiful. He didn’t straight up assume Jean wanted to avoid talking to Eren. That wasn’t true anyway. Jean could try and talk to Eren, he just had a feeling it wouldn’t be very productive.

“You’re right”, he agreed with Marco, shifted before pushing himself upright and looking at his fiancé. Marco’s dark eyes were curious, surprised but patient. Eager to understand what was going through Jean’s mind.

“If it really was something between us, something about the scene he didn’t like or something I can help him with, he would have talked to me. But he didn’t. So maybe it’s something else, something he needs a more neutral person to talk about. Maybe even another Dom if he’s discovered some problems in that area?”

As much as Jean wanted to ask Eren what had went wrong, why the end of their scene seemed so strange, so much ... colder than usual, if Eren didn’t want to talk to him about it for whatever reason, he shouldn’t press it.

But he also couldn’t leave Eren to figure this out, whatever it was, all on his own. Marco was an amazing person to work through problems with, no matter what kind. He was patient and empathetic and had a fresh view on some things that had helped Jean switch perspective more often than he could count.

Jean was willing to bet that a conversation with him would at least help Eren in some kind of way with whatever was occupying his thoughts, even if it might not solve all of the problems he had. So when Marco tilted his head to the side and studied Jean closely before giving him a slow nod Jean was more than happy with this kind of compromise.

 

~

 

The next time both Eren and Marco were free in the afternoon to meet up for coffee was about a week after Jean’s scene with their friend. Neither of them had heard anything from Eren since Marco had called him the morning after to ask if he wanted to meet up. But that didn’t have to be a bad sign. On the contrary.

Jean had been right that night, Eren was good at addressing problems and pushing for conversations about things that didn’t work. Marco had seen that time and time again after they started playing together. Eren was honest to a fault about the things he wasn’t happy with and if there really was a big problem between him and Jean he would have taken the next chance he got to call Jean and talk it out.

So his silence all week was more indicative of there not being a big problem at all. Maybe he’d just had an off day, been distracted by something that had nothing to do with Jean or their scene.

But they had a coffee date now and Marco looked forward to seeing his friend, even if there wouldn’t be anything of importance to discuss. They could always just catch up over coffee, trade some stories, talk about Jean and how he was doing or maybe even plan another play date with all three of them. It had been a while since they’d last come together.

As soon as Marco entered the coffee shop and spotted Eren in a booth in the far back though all his hopes for a quiet afternoon of casual conversation were shattered. Because the man cowering there in the corner did not look like he’d been simply distracted by unrelated things during the last scene and was only here to chat.

All the while Marco waited for his coffee he glanced over at his friend, trying to catch his attention but Eren didn’t look up from the cup clutched between his fingers, shoulders hunched over and brows furrowed deeply. It was strange, seeing his usually so energetic and enthusiastic friend like that but Marco would soon find out what this was about. The theory that there wasn’t even any problem to speak of at all could definitely be shelved for now.

When Marco finally slid into the booth opposite from Eren with his own cup of coffee his friend looked up, naked panic in his eyes for all but a second before he schooled his expression to resemble something more neutral and pleasant. Eren was a horrible liar and an even worse actor, unable to hold eye contact for longer than two seconds before his gaze flit away again. But Marco didn’t push it for now. They had time to discuss this in peace and if Eren felt more comfortable pretending for the moment he wouldn’t try and force him to open up before he was ready.

So instead Marco smiled, wide and kind and patient. Whatever troubled Eren, they could work this out together, he didn’t doubt that one bit.

“Hey Eren, thanks for meeting with me.”

A mumbled acknowledgement, a shrug. Eren’s eyes flitting away again, down to his coffee, over to the door of the shop, the counter, back to Marco. He seemed ... haunted. Like he was ready to jump up and bolt any minute now, an obvious tension singing in his muscles, knuckles white where they were curled around his cup. Maybe they should have tried meeting sooner?

“You, uh ... you wanted to talk about something?”, Eren said after a short bit of silence, looking at Marco for a moment longer this time before casting his gaze back down at his coffee. Marco wanted to reach out and cover one of those trembling hands with his own, promise Eren that everything would be alright.

But that felt like too much at that moment so he simply nodded, still smiling pleasantly. Trying to show Eren he was safe here and could ask for help if he wanted.

“Yes, it’s about Jean. When he came home last week after your scene he was a little unsteady. More so than usual after you’re done with him.”

Marco laughed a little at his own comment but Eren didn’t even smile, just kept staring down at his cup with increasingly more worry lines etching their way onto his forehead. Marco cleared his throat to continue.

“He noticed that something was off during your scene and...”

“I’m sorry.”

The sudden, hoarse confession threw Marco off hard enough that he fell quiet, looking at Eren with a mixture of surprise and confusion. But before he could ask Eren what he meant, what there was to be sorry about when Jean had been fine, if a little confused, Eren pressed on, voice tight and brows furrowed.

“I never meant to cross any boundaries but that’s no excuse. I know it’s all my fault. I should have had a grip on it and I didn’t. I understand that you’re upset but I’ll never touch him again, I promise. He’s yours and I’d never try to take him away from you, you have to believe me! I’d never...”

“Eren.”

Before his friend could talk himself even more into a frenzy Marco reached out to cup one of those trembling hands with his, rubbing a soothing thumb across Eren’s knuckles. They were so cold even though he was holding the steaming mug. Wide green eyes snapped up to look at him and there it was again, that haunted panic. All out in the open this time. Frozen in fear.

“Eren”, Marco repeated, so very softly, trying to soothe his friend at least a little. “What are you talking about?”

Wide eyes grew impossibly wider as Eren’s lips parted around a silent gasp. Then the furrow to his brows returned as Eren looked down, puzzled and shocked and ashamed, all of it plain to see in his expression.

“I, uh ... what ... what did Jean tell you? When he ... came home? Last week?”, Eren stuttered and even though Marco was more concerned with what Eren had just accidentally revealed to him he answered, voice calm and even to not make Eren panic even more.

“He told me that the scene was wonderful and he enjoyed it very much but that you seemed a little distracted during aftercare. He was worried about you and wanted me to talk to you, Dom to Dom. See if you needed help with anything or had any questions.”

Eren’s jaw dropped, fingers twitching underneath Marco’s hand but he didn’t let go. Then Eren gave a slow nod, gears visibly ticking away in his mind.

“Yeah ... yeah, of course. Uhm, it was nothing, really. It was just ... a long day and I got distracted. That’s ... that’s what I meant! I’m sorry if Jean didn’t get the aftercare he needed. I understand if you ... don’t want us to scene for a while. To keep him safe.”

As clever and quick as Eren was to think on his feet he was still an absolutely lousy liar. He might have let his hair grow out a bit to hide his most obvious tells but his face still revealed everything Marco needed to know. It also told him that Eren was terrified and desperately needed help.

That was what he was here for, after all. To help Eren with whatever bothered him, to help discover some kind of solution or relief for whatever it was he was going through. In order to do that though he first needed to know what was going on. And for that to happen he needed Eren to feel safe sharing the truth with him.

If it was something that terrified his friend so much he started lying to Marco of all people ... that only meant he had to be that much more careful. Maybe it had been for the best that he was the one to ask to meet Eren. As much as he loved his fiancé and knew how very sweet and caring Jean could be if it really mattered, he was also probably too close to this, too unsure about his own role in Eren’s problems. Marco doubted he would have been able to stay as calm as he needed to in order to help Eren open up.

Marco had more than enough practise coaxing skittish friends into talking and Eren would prove no different, if maybe clamped shut a little more tightly than others. As wonderful as Eren was in many ways Marco had not often seen anyone this determined to do everything on his own.

So he reached out with his other hand as well, cupping both of Eren’s that were still clasped tightly around the mug, still so very cold under his touch Marco started to worry about it.

Eren’s wide eyes were still fixed on him, watching him closely, probably trying to tell whether Marco accepted his explanation or not.

“Eren”, he began, slow and very calm. “I’m not here to judge you. I’m here because you’re my friend and I care about you. Because I was worried when Jean told me what happened.”

Swallowing heavily Eren turned his gaze away, directing it back down at his cup, at Marco’s fingers curled around his own, soft and protective and warm. Marco didn’t try and make him look back up.

“It’s not like you to rush aftercare. You’re a good Dom and you know how important it is for both of you. And before you ask: Jean is fine, he got everything he needed from you so there is no need to feel guilty about that.”

Eren did breathe a relieved sigh at those words, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. But his hands stayed clasped tightly around his mug, his eyes still held that haunted, panicked spark when he gazed up at Marco, then looked away again.

“But that’s not really what you were talking about, is it?”

Marco honestly hoped that this would be enough. The gentle, patient nudge Eren might need to give up this facade and admit what the real problem was. Because the thought of pushing further, of prying Eren open by force, sickened Marco like barely anything else. His friend was already pained, he didn’t need to be forced to talk about it. But he did need to talk, that much was obvious.

After a too long moment of silence Eren shook his head, looked up at Marco ... and crumbled.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, a quiver in his voice that hurt Marco more than expected. “I really am. But I can’t do this anymore.”

With that Eren pulled his hands away from Marco’s touch and for a moment Marco feared he might get up and leave, that this meeting would end even worse than it began. But Eren didn’t move, only placed his hands in his lap, looking down at them.

“I can’t keep sceneing with him. It’s wrong.”

Marco blinked, furrowed his brows. Then blinked again. That was not the outcome he had expected, not what he thought Eren would admit to him by far.

Of course he knew that it was Eren’s right to stop sceneing whenever and for whatever reasons he wanted. That any relationship but especially one like his and Jean’s could only work out if both of them were in it because they wanted to be.

But part of him couldn’t help but be utterly devastated on Jean’s behalf. He knew what this would do to his fiancé, that it would break Jean, make him think it was something he had done after all, that he wasn’t good enough, not strong enough, couldn’t give Eren what he needed. It was that hurt that made Marco dig deeper.

“Why not?”, he asked, still gentle even though his mind was racing. “If it’s something he did...”

“No!”

The outcry was so sudden and so loud it caught Marco off guard, made him fall silent and look at Eren in surprise. The whole time they had been talking Eren’s voice hadn’t grown that loud.

“No it’s ... it’s not him. He’s perfect. He’s...”

There he trailed off again, squinting down at his lap like his hands could tell him where to go from here. When he looked back up at Marco his eyes held such a deep, desperate sadness Marco could feel the pull of it in his own chest.

“It’s me. It’s my fault.”

There was a tremble in his voice, a shimmer in his eyes and all of a sudden Marco felt his throat close up with grief. He wanted to reach out again, wanted to pull Eren into his arms and hug him tight until all the shame and guilt and sadness was no more. But he couldn’t do that. And so he sat quietly and listened.

“I have feelings for him. I’m so sorry, Marco. I tried to hold them back because I ... I really care about him and I want to give him that relief he needs. I want him to feel good, I ... I want to take care of him. But it’s only getting worse and I ... it’s just not fair to you. You both deserve better ... than me...”

Marco’s heart shattered when the first tears started spilling over, glistening drops leaving wet tracks across Eren’s cheeks and dripping off his chin. The sight was so shocking, so hurtful and impossible to bear Marco couldn’t help but slide out of his seat and into Eren’s side of the booth on a deeply instinctive impulse, opening his arms for Eren to fall into.

Cold fingers found the front of his shirt to fist in it as Eren tucked his face into Marco’s neck and wept bitter tears.

“Oh Eren, sweetheart...”, Marco sighed, wrapping Eren’s shaking body up in his arms and pulling him closer, trying to turn them so Eren was mostly safe from curious gazes sent in their direction. He could only imagine the kind of hurt his friend had been fighting all this time that it could break loose in a place like this and make the usually so tightly wound Eren openly sob in public.

Carding gentle fingers through dark hair Marco cooed sweet nothings at him, telling him to let go and let out the hurt, to take however long he needed.

Because even though he already had some ideas on where to go from here, this was not the time to propose them. Now Eren needed to be comforted and held, everything else could come after that.

It took a long time for Eren’s sobs to die down, for his hands to fall limp against Marco’s chest and his body to stop shaking. But when more and more time passed between his shivering sobs and his breathing started getting a bit more even Marco reached out to grab a napkin from the table and handed it to his friend.

Eren accepted it quickly, starting to dab at his eyes and cheeks, then blew his nose. After a moment Marco handed him another one, noticing how soaked his shirt was where Eren had been crying into his shoulder but not caring about it. The tears he really wanted to dry were those still welling up in Eren’s eyes.

“It’s okay”, he repeated once more, stroking a gentle hand up and down Eren’s arm. “It’s okay, take your time. We can talk this out, don’t be afraid.”

It seemed though that those words only made Eren’s crying worse as he pushed the napkin back against his eyes, leaning back into Marco’s shoulder. There was a heart wrenching sob and a string of thick, muffled words that Marco barely deciphered as “Why ... why are you ... so nice ... to me...”, interspersed with desperate, hiccuping breaths.

Marco smiled, sad and soft and fond, and hugged Eren closer again.

“Because you did nothing wrong”, he mumbled, burying his nose in dark hair and breathing deep. Eren always smelled so good, earthy and warm and welcoming. “And I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“N-nothing wrong?”, Eren hiccuped, pulling back to stare up at Marco with red rimmed eyes, cheeks blotchy and damp. “Marco, I...” He didn’t get to finish the sentence when more tears welled up and Marco reached out to cup one of his cheeks, feverishly hot under his fingers.

“You fell in love”, he smiled, speaking slow and soft, trying to make Eren feel as comfortable and safe as he could. “How could I ever blame you for that? I know better than anyone how charming Jean can be if he wants to. And he’s such a beautiful sub, how could you not fall for him?”

Between the grief and shame and fear there rose something else in Eren’s eyes as Marco spoke, something confused, timid and unsure. Marco only smiled and ran a gentle thumb along Eren’s cheekbone.

“But ... but he’s ... you’re...”

“Of course I love him, too. That’s why I can understand your feelings so well. And why I can tell you they’re not unwelcome at all.”

That finally made the confusion win out, Eren’s brows furrowing as he looked up at Marco. At least there were no more tears welling up for the moment. There wouldn’t be any more coming if Marco had a say in it either.

“What ... what?”

Marco let out a breathy laugh at Eren’s confused mumble and squeezed him tight before finally explaining.

“Jean’s had a crush on you since middle school. It never went away. Why do you think he wanted to scene with you so badly? Yeah, he likes to get it a little harder than I like to dish out. And there are so many Doms who would love to give him that but he wanted you. He only ever wanted you.”

Eren let out a stuttering, confused breath, still frowning up at Marco, unable to process what he’d just been told.

“But ... but you?”, he asked, shaking his head. “You’re engaged, why is he...”

“Well, of course he’s in love with me. We’re so happy together. But that doesn’t mean he can’t love you, too or loves me any less because he does. Love isn’t like pizza, you don’t have less to enjoy just because you give some away. It’s quite the opposite, actually!”

Marco chuckled a little at his own comparison and even noted Eren releasing an amused, albeit still confused, breath.

“And ... you’re okay with that?”

With a thoughtful little hum Marco nodded, letting the had that had been cupping Eren’s warm cheek glide down his neck to rest on his shoulder.

“Well, I was worried about you two sceneing together at first”, he admitted, remembering how unsure he’d felt letting Jean leave for his first play date with Eren alone. “I was worried he’d get hurt. That he’d come to want more from you than you could give. That you’d break his heart without meaning to or even noticing.”

Marco paused, thinking back on how he’d sat awake until Jean returned, wondering if he would need to dry his tears when all was over. Then he shook his head and smiled.

“Turns out subbing for you was the best thing he could do to move things along! I’m really happy for him and a little impressed, to be honest. I just wish you weren’t so sad about it.”

Eren sniffed, then dabbed at his eyes again with a quiet laugh.

“So you two ... god, this is crazy. You don’t mind?”, he asked, so very carefully. All of the grief and shame and confusion is slowly, ever so slowly replaced with a child like wonder as he looked at Marco, like he couldn’t trust himself to believe what he had just been told.

“Don’t mind?” Marco chuckled, reached up to brush a lingering tear away from Eren’s cheek. “Eren, sweetheart, Jean will be so excited when he hears about this! We’re both more than ready to accept you and all of your feelings. If you will let us.”

Finally pulling his hands away from where they had been lying against Marco’s chest Eren looked down at them, at how his fingers were intertwined with one another, taking a moment to truly process this.

“I ... I don’t even know what to say. What ... what do we do now?”

“Well...”

Marco raised his hand from Eren’s shoulder, twisting his wrist so he could take a look at his watch.

“Jean is coming home in about an hour. If you want we can head to our place and wait there for him. Then we can all talk about this, figure out what works for us. Maybe even have some fun.”

The last suggestion was only tacked on because Marco hoped it might distract Eren even more from all the twisted feelings of guilt that had surely been building up for a while. They probably wouldn’t be able to get rid of them in an afternoon alone but giving Eren something to look forward to might help open him up to all of this a little, even if it was all new and scary to him.

Besides, Marco had always enjoyed the times all three of them had played together and he wouldn’t say no to some kind of encore after they finish their serious, important talk tonight. Something light and fun and rewarding to end the day.

The words seemed to work on Eren as well as he licked his lips and gave a quick nod.

“That … that sounds good. If you’re really sure it’s okay?”

Marco gave one last, amused chuckle before he scooted out of the booth and turned around to offer Eren his hand.

“You coming or not?”

A brief pause, as Eren looked at his open hand, then reached out to take it and allowed Marco to pull him to his feet as well.

“Coming.”

 

~

 

Marco had always been a wonderfully attentive host. There hadn’t been a visit to his friend that didn’t leave Eren feeling all warm and welcome. Even now that a persistent anxiety was still lodged behind his ribcage, no matter the things Marco had said, his friend managed to at least calm him down enough so he could sit and chat and wait.

There was freshly brewed tea and home made cookies and candles flickering warmly on the sideboard. It was hard not to relax in that cherry scented atmosphere and soon Eren found himself calmly awaiting Jean’s arrival while Marco made his way through the room with quiet steps, watering the numerous plants perched on book cases, the windowsill and all other available flat surfaces, always turning back to Eren to continue their conversation. Some of the plants were blooming, small flowers in white and blue and pink with one impressive orchid in the middle of the windowsill sprouting the most beautiful purple blossoms.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”, he hummed as he noticed Eren’s stare, feeling the soil with one finger and deciding not to water it. “Jean got it for me for our anniversary two years ago. He doesn’t even like orchids, says they’re too fancy and pretentious. But I just think they’re so beautiful. And it’s blooming all the time!”

There was something almost other wordly about Marco as he beamed at the flower, brushing a gentle finger along one of its plush petals. Such happiness and pride in his expression and a certain fond softness as he gazed at Jean’s gift. It made Eren feel a warmth that had nothing to do with the cup of tea between his hands or the lovely welcome he’d received.

But before he could dive deeper into the feeling, examine it more closely, the apartment door opened and the jangle of keys sounded through the hallway and into the living room. There were quiet rustling noises as Jean probably slid out of his jacket and kicked his shoes off, then steps in their direction.

“Marco?”, he called out. “Do you have any dinner ideas? Cause I’m really craving Pad Thai from that new place across ... Eren...” The suggestion for take out trailed off as Jean appeared in the doorway and spotted Eren on their couch, obviously surprised to see him.

“Hey”, he smiled after a moment though, stepping into the living room and looking over at Marco who had resumed his watering. “I thought you wanted to go out for coffee?”

“We did”, Marco nodded back, placing the little silvery watering can back on its place on the windowsill when he was done and turned to greet Jean, taking the few steps over towards him to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Eren swallowed at the sight, unsure if he should avert his gaze to give them privacy. The moment was over too quickly though and before Eren could do anything that warmth returned, spreading all the way into his fingertips at their sweet, brief show of affection.

“And then we decided to come back here. There’s something the three of us need to talk about.”

That was the point Jean’s brows started to furrow, his eyes flicking between Eren and Marco but his fiancé soothed him quickly with another sweet kiss to the cheek.

“Nothing bad”, he promised with a smile, skilfully taking care of the anxiety that was obviously starting to rise in Jean with that announcement. “Why don’t you sit and I go make some fresh tea. Eren, do you need anything?”

Eren jumped a little at suddenly being addressed but Marco’s smile was warm and inviting and so he quickly forced his muscles to relax again as he shook his head.

“No, I’m good. Thanks.”

Marco shot another dazzling smile at him that made something in his abdomen flutter, then swiftly left the room to head over to the kitchen.

For a moment longer Jean just stood in the middle of the room, looking at Eren with curiosity in his expression.

Seeing him like this, in the light of day, it was hard to imagine that Marco’s words could be true. That his best childhood friend could really be interested in him after all this time.

It could all have been some kind of cruel joke, only that Marco didn’t tend to joke, especially not with matters like these. Most of all though he wasn’t cruel. So maybe ... maybe Jean really did like him? It was absurd. But then he smiled at Eren and his heart stumbled all over itself.

“So ... had a good coffee date then?”, Jean began, a little awkward but not uncomfortable as he rounded the coffee table and sank down on the other side of the couch, quick to pull one leg up under himself and turn to lean back against the armrest, looking at Eren. He looked good when he was relaxed like this, casually lounging at home. It reminded Eren of how he looked right after a scene, a bit more blissful and mindless but still just as relaxed.

“Yeah”, Eren answered lamely, not sure how he should rephrase starting to bawl in the middle of a coffee shop in a way that made it sound less pathetic. The thought alone made his cheeks heat up again and he looked away, feeling a phantom itch in his eyes.

He had gone to the wash room before leaving the shop, had splashed his face with cold water and waited for the blotchy flush to disappear. Jean should not be able to tell he’d been crying more than an hour ago and still his face felt like it would betray him.

When Jean’s brows furrowed and he leaned in a bit Eren knew it had.

“Hey, are you alright?”, he asked, tone so careful and worried Eren felt like crying all over again. But one breakdown a day was more than enough already, he didn’t have to embarrass himself in front of Jean as well.

Especially since if what Marco had told him was true there would be no reason at all to start crying again. If Jean really had feelings for him, if both of them really were open for some kind of arrangement, this might just end well.

Eren was just trying not to get his hopes up before all three of them had actually talked about this. He simply couldn’t believe anything Marco had said about Jean’s feelings, no matter how badly he wanted to. He had to hear it from Jean first. Maybe then he would be able to finally start to believe his luck but not a moment earlier.

“Eren?”

Eren snapped out of his thoughts, terrified to find his vision swimming again and quickly blinking the tears away. There was actual, honest concern on Jean’s face now and he scooted closer, almost close enough so his bent knee was brushing Eren’s thigh.

“What’s wrong?”

It was too late now. Eren couldn’t lie and feign cheerfulness anymore, couldn’t just tell Jean everything went well and they had a casual coffee date when he was slouching on their couch close to tears. Besides, they were here to talk about it, weren’t they? So why lie in the first place.

“We, uh ... we talked about some pretty heavy stuff. Some problems I’ve been having lately. With our scenes. Marco was ... he was really nice and helpful about it but your opinion matters, too. Even more than his. And I hope ... I hope you’ll see it like him. But I’m also kinda afraid you won’t.”

Jean gave a soft hum, concern and confusion still very much apparent in his expression. Then he reached out to place a gentle hand on Eren’s knee, the touch warm and grounding and strangely electrifying as Eren became way too aware of the way they were touching, the way Jean’s fingers brushed over the rough fabric of his jeans.

“If there was a problem with out scenes you should have told me”, Jean said and there was something hurt in his voice that tugged painfully at Eren’s heart.

“You didn’t do anything wrong”, he rushed to add, almost desperate to make that as clear as possible, even moved his hand to place it above Jean’s on his knee. The fingers felt cool under his tea warmed ones. But before he could add anything else Marco’s voice came drifting from the doorway.

“And neither did you.”

When Eren looked up he saw Marco entering the room, holding a big, steaming mug and wearing a soft grin. He stepped closer to easily sink down on the edge of the wooden coffee table, facing them as he handed Jean the mug that smelled of green tea and cherry blossoms.

Jean had to pull his hand away from underneath Eren’s to accept the tea with a grateful and way too beautiful smile and raised it to his lips to blow away the steam but didn’t take a sip just yet. It was probably still way too hot.

Then those clever eyes flicked back from Marco to look at Eren again, still questioning even though he didn’t say a word.

This was it then. The moment of truth, what Eren had been waiting for since they arrived at the apartment not too long ago. He knew what he wanted to say, part of him just wanting to get it over with and brace for impact, however Jean might react to the truth. But when he took a breath the words got stuck in his throat, unsure where to start or how even to phrase this so Jean wouldn’t be too shocked by it.

But before the moment of silence could stretch on for an awkward amount of time Marco’s soft, soothing voice wafted through the room again, enveloping Eren’s fluttery nerves like a balm.

“It’s okay, Eren. Just tell him. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Maybe part of him had hoped that Marco would take care of this part for him, that he’d tell Jean about their earlier conversation and Eren would just have to sit there and nod and wait for Jean’s reaction. But that didn’t make sense. If Eren needed to hear about Jean’s feelings from Jean himself before he could believe them, Jean should get the same treatment.

Letting out one more stuttery breath Eren nodded, grabbing his own mug with both hands again and setting it down on his lap before he turned to look at Jean. Even though the atmosphere was still calm Eren’s pulse was racing, cold sweat damp in his neck as he swallowed and nodded to himself, working up all the courage he still had left after the surprisingly lucky train wreck of a conversation he had with Marco.

“I think...”, he began, forcing himself to keep looking at Jean even though his eyes wanted to flick away, make this more bearable. But it wouldn’t be right if he looked away from Jean now, away from those warm, honestly concerned eyes that were looking at him with such patience as he waited for the truth.

“I think ... I’m in love with you”, Eren finally forced out, could almost physically feel the effort it took to say those words. But once he had said them, once he watched Jean’s bright eyes grow wide and his pale lips part he couldn’t stop, couldn’t keep more words from rushing out.

“I didn’t mean to or anything, it just happened. Our scenes were so good and all the time you were so … and it just got harder and harder to hold back when you … and it really wasn’t planned, it just snuck up on me! And then earlier Marco said it was okay and now here I am but this is still so fucking weird and I really don’t know what to do and...”

“Eren.”

Marco’s voice again, a bright beacon cutting through the haze of his panic. Eren fell quiet.

“Give him a moment to answer, yeah? Breathe.”

As if on command Eren sucked in a deep breath, still looking at Jean like a deer caught in headlights. Jean tilted his head to the side a little, eyes wide as he seemed to think about what Eren had said.

“So that’s why you were so weird last week?”, he asked, voice low and breathy, almost reverent like he had just uncovered one of the grand secrets of the universe. After a moment of awkward silence Eren nodded.

“Yeah … yeah, it was a real intense and … intimate night? I was afraid of what I’d do if we got too close. That I might give something away...”

A small, breathy laugh from Jean, lips curling slightly in an amused, bashful smirk as his eyes flicked away and he nodded slowly.

“I see...”, he mumbled, then looked over at Marco who just watched them, perched on the coffee table. Close enough to reach out and touch either of them if he wanted but keeping in the background for now.

He smiled when Jean’s gaze landed on him, bright and warm and so beautiful it soothed something flighty and twitching inside Eren. Then he nodded at his fiancé.

“Go ahead”, he murmured, the softest encouragement, and soon Jean’s eyes were back on Eren. Steady hands reached out to push the mug filled with green tea onto the coffee table, then reached over to curl around Eren’s holding his own mug. Just like Marco had in the coffee shop. A gentle, almost loving gesture full of warmth and assurance.

It wasn’t anything Eren was all too familiar with receiving from Jean. During their scenes it was him who gave Jean what he needed, all the pain and reprimands and encouragement he was craving and even during their aftercare Eren preferred to be the one giving Jean sweet affection. He wouldn’t have been able to bear it the other way around these last few months especially. When they casually met as friends to hang out there wasn’t a lot of physical affection either, Eren wouldn’t have allowed it even if Jean had tried.

So feeling those warm hands on his, that soft gaze on him, it was scary and beautiful at the same time. Something he’d been craving but never thought he’d get to indulge in without feelings of guilt or shame.

“Eren”, Jean finally said, softer than he’d ever said his name before and the tone did things to Eren’s pounding heart. “I don’t know how much Marco already told you just to get you here. But I’ve been into you for years.”

The words didn’t hit him as hard as they might have had Marco not prepared him for this possibility and still Eren’s breath halted, caught in his throat until he remembered to exhale in a long, low sigh. Jean’s smile grew truly brilliant at his reaction.

“You know, I thought I noticed something during our last few scenes. They’ve gotten so intense lately, haven’t they? But I didn’t want to get my hopes up...”, Jean admitted with a casual shrug, looking over at Marco before continuing. “I thought I was just imagining things because...”

“Because sometimes we talk about how great it would be if you joined us”, Marco continued when Jean trailed off, looking over at him, and there was something just as sheepish in his voice as there was in Jean’s eyes. Eren looked at Marco. He hadn’t said anything like that in the coffee shop...

“Not just in bed but in our relationship, as I suggested earlier. We never suspected you might actually want to at one point...”

“It was more like a fun daydream.” Jean shrugged, his hands still so warm around Eren’s fingers.

“Jean’s favourite”, Marco added and yes, there was definitely a mischievous little note to that.

Eren huffed a low, disbelieving sound.

“You ... you actually mean that”, he mumbled, gaze trailing between Jean’s beaming smile to Marco who looked so kind and beautiful in the sunlight streaming through the window. “You both do. You really want ... what?”

Because that was something Eren’s mind still blanked at. Earlier in the coffee shop Marco talked about accepting him and now even admitting they had talked about Eren joining them in bed and even more. But he had no idea what such an arrangement would entail or how to go about something like it.

But they were both so calm and happy Eren couldn’t help but trust they had an answer to that. Marco always seemed to have an answer to everything. And Jean ... Jean seemed so elated at the moment, more than Eren had ever seen him, that he just had to believe all of this truly was good news, even if it still confused him.

“Well, we know all of this is a bit...”

“Weird”, Jean interjected which was met by an only partly serious sideways glance from Marco. Eren chuckled. Weird sounded pretty fitting, in his opinion.

“...unorthodox”, Marco pressed on with a smile in his voice. “But we do have some ideas how to make everyone happy.”

“Yeah, uh … before that”, Jean piped up, wiggling a little in excitement. Eren felt his heart stutter at how adorable it was. Entirely unexpected but so cute he almost couldn’t bear it. “There’s something I really need to do before we start with all the serious talk.”

His eyes were bright when they landed back on Eren, hands suddenly moving to pry the warm mug away from Eren’s fingers and set it down on the coffee table next to Marco. When he turned back to Eren he was licking his lips, eyes flicking down in anticipation.

“Can I kiss you?”

Eren felt his breath stutter at the sudden, unexpected proposal, eyes growing wide as he stared back at Jean. He had a feeling this should not shock him as much as it did, that a question like this should be harmless coming from the man who enthusiastically sucked his dick every other week … but it wasn’t.

Realization hit that no matter how many scenes they had done, just the two of them or with Marco joining them, they had never actually kissed. Even during aftercare it had never went beyond an innocent peck to the forehead or the cheek. For some reason that had always been a line Eren hadn’t dared to cross.

Once more Eren found his eyes wandering over to Marco who watched them with the sweetest smile and didn’t hesitate to nod at Eren, very obviously giving his consent and signalling for him to continue if he wanted.

Eren wasn’t sure if he ever wanted anything this badly. So when he looked back at Jean, Jean who was still beaming and all but vibrating with excitement, so energetic and happy and beautiful, he could only nod.

With a sweet little noise that was somewhere between a squeal and a laugh Jean moved over to jump into Eren’s lap, grabbing his cheeks with both hands and looking down at him for just a second, smiling bright and beautiful, before leaning down to kiss him breathless.

The feeling of Jean’s lips against his, soft and smooth and warm and perfect ... it was almost dreamlike. How often had Eren fantasized about this moment?

About just pulling Jean into his lap during a scene, when he was all pliant and needy, and kissing him until he whimpered? About hugging Jean close when they were quietly coming down together, tangling their legs and grabbing his chin between gentle fingers, tipping his head back to kiss him slow and languid, listening to tired but satisfied sighs? About walking Jean to his door and thanking him for a fun evening by kissing him goodbye on the doorstep and leaving him blushing and shaky?

But now that Jean was actually perched in his lap all of Eren’s longingly dreamed up scenarios went out of the window. Anything he’d thought of paled against the heady reality of Jean’s warm body pressing him back into the couch, Jean’s gentle hands cupping his face and tilting it back enough so he could kiss Eren sweet and slow.

In all his dreams and fantasies about kissing Jean it had always been Eren taking the lead, just like he did during their play dates, just like he had when they were still kids.

But now, that it actually, finally, miraculously happened it was Jean who took the reigns with unshakeable confidence, pressing his lips against Eren’s and sighing softly as he moved. Nothing like Eren had dreamed of and still fulfilling his desperate needs and all of his shameful, secret desires so perfectly.

No matter how innocent the kiss itself was, no tongue or teeth, just a simple, sweet press of lips on lips, it still ignited a fire in Eren’s bones, a hot kind of longing that made him shake under Jean’s warm, steady body even as he felt like he would melt with soothing satisfaction.

Jean hummed a low noise when they parted, placing a playful peck to the tip of Eren’s nose and waited patiently until Eren could open his eyes again and found back to the reality of Jean perched happily in his lap while Marco watched them with an expression speaking of pride and fondness.

Warm thumbs rubbed along his cheekbones and Eren remembered the bitter tears he had spilled a lifetime ago, when he was still sure he could never have anything like this, would never wrap careful arms around Jean in his lap after they shared a truly breathtaking kiss.

But what Jean said next, looking at him with bright honey eyes that shone more beautifully than Eren had ever seen them, finally managed to wipe away any still remaining anxiety and soothed his raw, terrified heart.

“I love you”, he said with such painful honesty it hit Eren like a freight train straight to the chest all over again. “I love you and we’re gonna make this work. I promise.”

And Eren, with his eyes burning again for an entirely different reason, believed him.

 

~

 

Despite Eren’s initial confusion it didn’t take them all too long to discuss where they wanted to go from here. They already had a somewhat unorthodox agreement – as Marco would call it – considering that Jean and Eren had scened without Marco for months and the three of them met up for some naughty fun now and again as well.

For some reason Eren had been under the impression that developing feelings for either of them would be a terrible betrayal instead of a rather natural development but they had soon convinced him otherwise. Kisses were involved. Kisses and soothing words and loving encouragement until Eren, flushed and overwhelmed but obviously excited had agreed to be his boyfriend from now on.

Not that labels were all too important and Jean was happy to leave it at that for now and see how things developed between the three of them. But as nervous and intimidated as Eren had acted when this started he wanted to give him something to hold onto. Making this a little more official by giving him the actual title of boyfriend was something they could all agree would help them and mostly Eren feel a bit more secure.

Not that Jean didn’t believe they’d have to upgrade him to Marco’s boyfriend soon as well, if he considered the way the two of them had looked at each other. But that was something for another day, a step they could take once the dust had settled a little and Eren had become more comfortable with allowing his own feelings to rise up.

Now though, after all of exhausting ups and downs the day held for all of them, it was time to properly celebrate the latest developments.

Eren’s hands were as warm and callused as always but their touch was so much more gentle than usual when they dragged along Jean’s body, slowly peeling away his clothes and gliding over his skin.

“God”, he whispered, shook his head with something close to reverence. “You’re so damn beautiful...”

That was a compliment Jean could only pay back in kind. This wasn’t a scene. Eren wasn’t wearing his Dom mask, wasn’t setting out to wreck Jean thoroughly in all the deliciously cruel ways his creative mind could think up. This was simply Eren, the man Jean just couldn’t stop loving, marvelling at how he was allowed to touch Jean without any prerequisites or expectations of detachment. This was Eren letting himself admire and worship and love. All things he must have been yearning to do whenever he grabbed Jean hard or shoved him down or made him cry out in pain.

And while all these things were delicious in their own right, were things Jean had begged for before and would beg for again in the not too far future, this was still beautiful and special. An entirely new experience Jean would treasure for as long as he could.

“Isn’t he adorable?”, Marco’s quiet voice hummed into his ear, his fiancé’s body warm and firm in his back, allowing Jean to relax into him. Being held by his fiancé while Eren did the most wonderful things to him wasn’t an entirely unfamiliar situation either. But still it was so very different.

“So sweet I could eat him up...”

Marco’s voice was quiet enough so Eren, who was busy pulling Jean’s pants down his legs, couldn’t hear him. Jean purred his agreement though, eyes half lidded as he watched his newly acquired boyfriend undress him so patiently.

“I’m sure he’ll let you if you ask nicely”, he whispered back but this time Eren heard the words and looked up, eyes wide and questioning.

“You okay?”

The question was so sweet, so honestly concerned Jean sighed and reached out to briefly squeeze one of Eren’s hands that was just about to reach for the hem of his boxer briefs. Then he changed his mind and pulled the hand to the side, turning it over so he could press Eren’s warm palm against his bulge.

“More than okay”, he smirked, finding himself a little amused as a furious blush spread across Eren’s cheeks. That was the same man who could fuck him without mercy after whipping him until he was weeping. And he blushed so sweetly when Jean pressed his hand against his clothed erection. Marco had been right. He really was adorable.

Eren’s eyelids fluttered for a moment, then he curled his fingers around Jean’s cock as much as he could with it still being hidden behind his boxer briefs and squeezed, making Jean sigh out a breathy noise. Behind him Marco hummed his appreciation as he peered down at what was happening.

“Oh, he’s gonna treat you so well, sweetheart”, he whispered when Eren squeezed again. “Gonna make you feel so good, I just know it...”

Whimpering softly Jean shifted his weight a little, felt Marco’s hardness dig into his lower back. Just knowing that watching this was enough to rile his fiancé up made Jean twitch in excitement.

“That true?”, he sighed when Eren, regrettably, let go of his cock again, only trailing soft fingertips along his bulge before finally tugging down the boxer briefs, pulling them all the way down Jean’s lean, long legs. “You gonna make me feel good, Eren? Gonna treat me right?”

There was a soft groan as Eren shifted, let himself glide down to his belly between Jean’s spread legs and placed a hot kiss against Jean’s already weeping tip.

“Gonna treat you like a fucking king, pretty”, he promised, voice low and raspy, before he stuck out his tongue and dragged it all the way from Jean’s base along his underside to his sensitive head. Jean was already twitching in delight and they hadn’t even really started yet.

Then Eren shifted his weight to one elbow and reached up with the other hand to curl it around Jean’s cock, steadying it, before wrapping his lips around the tip and sliding down, down, down ... swallowing as much as he could until his lips almost touched the ring of his own fingers at the base.

Jean let out a shivering moan, his head falling back on Marco’s shoulder.

It was a heady feeling, tight and slick and perfect, made Jean’s cock jump and his muscles twitch as Eren started up a slow rhythm, head bobbing up and down along his length. He couldn’t believe he’d never allowed himself to enjoy the exquisite heat of Eren’s mouth before.

But then again, it wasn’t really that surprising. Because even though their scenes were, at their core, built to fulfil his needs, his sexual pleasure was never the focus of what they did. After all he went to Eren to get the things Marco wasn’t comfortable giving him.

Jean could get all the blowjobs he’d ever need at home but only Eren could grab him hard and push him down, make him hurt and cry and beg and taunt him about how pathetic he looked. Most nights with Eren ended with Jean coming untouched while Eren abused him so perfectly and if that wasn’t enough a hand was all he needed to finally fall over the edge.

So feeling Eren’s lips wrapped around his cock, seeing green eyes spark as they looked up at him … that was a sensation Jean got to enjoy for the very first time that evening. And just like all the other beautiful, exciting firsts they would experience together tonight, he would make sure it wasn’t the last time either.

“He looks good like that, doesn’t he?”, Marco purred, this time loud enough for Eren to hear the way he praised him, sweet with just a light, dirty lull in his voice. “Bet you never thought you’d see him like that … worshipping you...”

Jean could feel the vibrations of Eren’s moan around him, up and down his length as his boyfriend bobbed lower, then pulled off to swirl his tongue around the head and dip into the slit, flicking it teasingly.

“He deserves to be worshipped”, Eren whispered, sounding breathless and lost already, then pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Jean’s cock that made him twitch. “Always so eager and pretty. Always so good for us...”

It wasn’t just the words that made Jean shiver, the sweet, honest praise, it was mostly the tone that did him in. Eren’s voice was nothing short of reverent, the open, unashamed awe reflected in the way he gazed up at Jean. Like he couldn’t even trust this to be real like he might wake up alone in his bed at any moment.

Almost as if that would be a situation he was familiar with.

The idea that Eren really had feelings for him and he wasn’t just hallucinating all of this was still hard to grasp for Jean himself, so he could sympathize with that kind of distant, unrealistic fear. But the thought that Eren had wanted this for months, had thought of touching Jean like this, maybe even dreamed of it only to be disappointed when he woke up alone in the morning ... that made Jean shiver with warmth and sympathy.

They would make up for Eren’s lonely nights. Not just right now but in the following weeks and months. They would spend so much time together, with Eren safely tucked between them, loving on him and letting him love in turn, that soon the nights they kept him warm and kissed him goodnight would outweigh all the ones he’d went to bed alone and woken up alone.

That was something Jean swore to himself in the brief moment of respite before Eren dipped down again and swallowed his cock, taking away any chance for him to think another coherent thought.

“He really is pretty, isn’t he?”, Marco hummed his agreement, running gentle fingers through Jean’s hair, turning his head so he could kiss Jean’s temple. “All soft and spread out for us. For you.”

Eren shuddered again, his muffled moan vibrating along Jean’s heavy cock. His wide, green eyes fluttered closed as if he wanted to savour Marco’s words. It only made him look even more reverent. And because Marco was Marco he found the perfect words to encourage Eren even more.

“It’s okay, you can touch him. He’s yours now as well. Yours to explore and worship and love. Don’t hold back.”

There was a muffled whine as Eren’s trembling hand found Jean’s thigh, fingers digging deep into his skin as he desperately tried to steady himself the same time he tried to take Jean’s cock even deeper, sucking hard and running his tongue along the underside, making him quiver and moan.

Then Marco’s voice dipped lower again, breathing softly into Jean’s ear: “Can you see how much he loves this? How much he loves making you feel good?”

Unable to answer when Eren gave his best to suck his soul right out of his body Jean could only nod tightly, trying hard not to let his eyes slide shut when he had such a gorgeous view to enjoy.

Eren’s eyes were still closed in concentration as he bobbed his head up and down, finally finding back into an even rhythm after Marco had distracted him so skilfully. It was beautiful how easily he fell into such a calm state that almost reminded Jean a little of how he felt when he slipped into subspace.

Of course he knew that wasn’t what was happening to Eren at that moment but if his boyfriend felt even a little bit like Jean did when he was under his care and could trust he would be treated like he needed it then he was happy with how this was going. Like that, knowing Eren was enjoying their time together as much as both Jean and Marco did, he could lean back into his fiancé and enjoy the view and the feeling of Eren working his cock with his talented mouth and nimble fingers.

After a while, when Jean’s breathing became heavier and the steady up and down of Eren’s mouth along his cock picked up a bit Marco moved behind Jean, unwinding an arm from around his waist and reaching over to the bedside table. There was the telltale noise of wood on wood as he opened one of the drawers and a moment later he threw something down to where Eren was still on his stomach between Jean’s legs, doing his best to drive him crazy.

“Here”, Marco hummed, low and even, a soothing noise between them, “You should start preparing him now. Or he’s gonna come before you can do anything else.”

Eren pulled off his cock with a wet pop, mouth open and eyes glassy like he’d just been awoken from a dream. He blinked once, twice, licked his lips to chase Jean’s taste. Then he finally furrowed his brows to look up at Marco.

“Prepare him for what?”, he asked, voice quiet and a bit breathless. Jean couldn’t help but snort a laugh, body shaking with it.

“For your dick, Eren. Or are you just gonna suck me off all night?”

Between his legs Eren honest to god shrugged, glancing down at the length still held between his fingers, still close enough for him to lick and kiss and suck.

“I wouldn’t mind”, he admitted, a little sheepish, a little embarrassed. “You like it, don’t you? I just ... I want you to feel good. I want ... I want to take care of you.”

Jean’s heart actually melted at those words, at the way Eren gazed up at him with that shy little smile like he’d hung the damn moon. How badly had this man been pining for him, longing to touch and look at him just like this? He reached out to brush his fingertips along Eren’s cheekbone, feeling the feverish heat of his skin.

“You can take care of me by giving it to me, big guy”, he teased, revelling in the way Eren twitched at the quiet words. A shaky inhale as Eren’s eyes flicked over to Marco and back to Jean.

“If you ... do you want me to?”, he asked, still traces of nervousness in his tone, like he was afraid to cross any boundaries.

But there were no boundaries anymore, at least no invisible ones they hadn’t talked about. If either Jean or Marco didn’t want Eren to do anything they would simply tell him. And if they specifically asked him to do something he could do it if he wanted it as well, without having to check and double check.

But he would get used to that as well, sooner or later.

For now Jean laughed quietly, dragging his fingers through dark hair. It was a shade or two lighter than Marco’s and not as soft and smooth but thicker and a little coarse. Jean liked the difference. He would enjoy grabbing it between his fingers at some point in the near future. Tonight he would be gentle though and abstain from yanking on Eren’s hair, no matter how good it felt between his fingers.

“Did you seriously just ask me if I wanna get fucked? Sorry, have we met? The name’s Jean, handsome ... what’s yours?”

Behind him Marco let out an actual giggle and the reaction of his fiancé made Jean grin with some kind of amused pride. That was right, he was damn funny, even or maybe especially in bed.

Between his legs Eren huffed a laugh as well even though his was a little more quiet. Then he gave Jean’s tip another kiss and moved to kneel between his legs instead, reaching for the lube Marco had thrown him before and inspecting the label. He seemed happy with what he saw and soon flicked the cap open to squeeze some onto his fingers.

This was familiar territory again. At least more familiar than Eren’s lips around his cock. After all Eren had fucked him before, both at times Marco had joined them and when they were sceneing alone. He liked to fuck Jean quick and rough, liked to hold him still and treat him like little more than a toy to rut into to get himself off. Jean revelled in that kind of treatment, loving how perfectly dirty and used it made him feel.

But he had a vague suspicion that Eren wouldn’t fuck him like that tonight. That he wouldn’t shove two barely lubed fingers up his ass and call it prep only to fuck him rough and fast and leave him aching. The memories made Jean quiver but the thought that Eren would treat him very differently tonight made him sigh.

Eren knew what he was doing though, no matter if rough or sweet. So he rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up and then reached down between Jean’s eagerly spread thighs to brush them along his hole.

A surprised little noise left him as the first finger dipped in without meeting any real resistance, Jean opening up to it easily, his body already relaxed and pliant, ready for what came next.

“Oh...”, Eren breathed, wiggling his finger deeper, thrusting and curling it experimentally and still finding Jean’s body more than accepting. “You’re so soft...”

He was absolutely adorable like that, such heated fascination in his eyes Jean couldn’t help but feel a little regal, a little ethereal with the way Eren kept touching him. And because the feeling left him smug and in the mood to play with his boyfriend a bit, he licked his lips and breathed a sweet answer.

“It’s because Marco already fucked me today.”

The movement of Eren’s hand faltered, green eyes growing wider and glossing over in a way that told Jean this would be the only thing Eren could think about for the next few seconds. So he gave him a bit more to think of.

“Right here in this bed, after we woke up. Just snuggled up behind me and rubbed his hard cock between my thighs. Until I gave him the lube and he slowly pushed inside ... it was so good, wasn’t it, love?”

A low, hot purr from behind him, Marco’s hands finding his chest to slowly glide down his body in an almost possessive display. Jean would have believed his little act had Marco not just personally told Eren to fuck his fiancé.

“Really good. You’re so cute when you’re all warm and soft with sleep. Writhe so sweetly on my dick when I stuff you…”

A sound like Eren choking when Jean moaned and bucked his hips, taking Eren’s finger even deeper, all the way up to the knuckle. It was a nice feeling, being filled like that, but it wasn’t enough, left him craving so much more.

But Eren’s brain was still trying to boot back up after imagining Marco fucking Jean right here this morning, slow and lazy and so, so good. While he was still busy picturing that Jean began rocking his hips, a gentle, steady motion that drove Eren’s finger into him over and over in shallow thrusts that left him wanting more but kept him busy until their guest caught himself.

“Sorry...”, Eren mumbled after a few more seconds, shaking his head a little as if slowly awakening from some kind of daze. It was cute and made Jean want to kiss him again. But even more than that he wanted to be filled, so he bucked his hips, this time more demanding, and smirked at Eren.

“Come on”, he purred, shifting his legs apart even further because he was flexible and knew it looked good, might coax Eren into moving on. “Give me more...”

A shaky nod as Eren pulled out and soon pressed two fingers against his already softened hole. This time Jean was a little tighter around them, squeezed them a bit harder, but there was still real resistance when Eren slipped them inside, building a slow rhythm of thrusting them deeper and deeper each time until the knuckles came to rest against Jean’s skin again.

He let a quiet moan, enjoying the rising pressure, the way Eren filled him just a bit more. Then Marco’s hands, having rested on his slowly rising chest and taut abdomen, dipped even lower. One of them scratched along his well groomed happy trail while the other didn’t stop before it could encircle his hard length, giving it a few slow strokes.

“Don’t get too cocky now, sweetheart”, he hummed, pressed a light kiss against Jean’s temple while Jean shivered at the sudden touch, the way the hand that knew him so well squeezed all his sensitive spots so expertly. “Let him enjoy you. Eren can take all the time he wants to explore.”

Inside Jean Eren’s fingers shifted treacherously, shaking and stilling for a moment before picking up their pace again, working Jean open. There was still something a bit flighty about him but he seemed to slowly gain confidence, especially whenever Marco got involved, told him he wanted Eren to be there, told him to enjoy himself and let go. Each time Eren seemed to relax more, seemed to accept his place in their home and their bed, in between Jean’s legs.

Now he smiled as he worked his fingers deeper, spreading them to stretch Jean, to prepare him for something even better and more satisfying that his mere fingers. Green eyes were glinting as they trailed down Jean’s body, took in the way Marco’s hand way splayed low on his abdomen, the other still stroking up and down in a rhythm that stoked the fires of arousal in his veins but wasn’t enough to push him even close.

Then those eyes settled between Jean’s legs where Eren’s fingers were dipping into him over and over, sometimes slow, sometimes faster, spreading and twisting and curling … the sight made Eren lick his lips, then look back up at Jean who couldn’t help but shiver under that gaze.

“He’s right, you know?”, he mumbled, movements of his fingers not stopping. “I think I just want to explore for a bit. I’ve never seen you like this, Jean. You’re so pretty and I … I just want to savour it. Just this once...”

There was a longing in that quiet, honest voice that made Jean’s chest ache and he let out a shaky sigh, letting himself sink deeper into Marco’s arms as he surrendered.

He’d never wanted to rush anything, never wanted Eren to skip over anything he longed to do just because Jean got a little impatient at times. Eren needed this slow and sweet and if Jean was being honest with himself, so did he. No matter how needy and desperate he could be.

“It’s okay”, he whispered quickly, reaching out to brush his fingers against Eren’s wrist, then reached for his free hand and splayed it against his thigh, yearning for more contact. “Savour it as much as you want. Whenever you want. I’m yours now too, remember?”

A stuttered exhale, a shaky nod. Then Eren curled his fingers to press them right up against Jean’s prostate and made him mewl with the hot sparks of arousal shooting up his spine.

“You two are so cute when you play nice...”, came Marco’s low voice, carrying some amusement but mostly a deep, loving fondness. Jean huffed even though the words made him feel comfortably warm and it was harder to breathe with Eren’s fingers now rubbing along his sweet spot.

“I always play nice!”, he protested, wiggling his hips a bit as if to show his disdain for Marco’s comment. He could not hide the laughter behind the words though.

“He’s the mean one!”

“Oh, but of course”, Marco agreed with a solemn nod, then rubbed a cruel thumb across Jean’s weeping tip, making him cry out and buck against Eren’s fingers, which only made it worse. “And you’re never bratty and provoke him on purpose so he’s extra mean to you.”

“N-hahhh … never!”

Jean’s thighs twitched at the prolonged, almost cruel stimulation both of them kept up, teasing his soaked tip and his prostate until he was whimpering and shivering.

“Wow...”, Eren mumbled when he finally let up and Marco followed his lead, returning to leisurely stroking up and down Jean’s length, just tight enough to make him feel it without pushing him any closer to completion.

“This is … I mean he’s always submissive during our scenes but...”

“It’s different”, Marco agreed, voice soft and understanding. “There’s no sub role for him to hide behind, he’s just himself. And so are you.”

For a moment it seemed like Eren wanted to answer something, eyes flicking between Marco and Jean while he slowly pumped his fingers deep, keeping up his rhythm. Then he bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah. I almost want to...”

A moment of silence during which Jean finally got a chance to catch his breath even though he still found himself entranced by their impossibly matched rhythm. Then Marco hummed a low, enquiring noise and Eren took another breath, looking sheepish as his eyes flicked up at them.

“I almost want to … make him come like this. Only use my fingers to make him feel so good. Watch him, as he loses it…”

“Please”, Jean whimpered before he could even think about it or try of stopping himself. He was burning up between them and if Eren wanted to take his time tonight, if he really wanted to savour and explore Jean wouldn’t stop him. But he needed something to make this more bearable.

That got him both Eren’s and Marco’s attention, their hands on him stilling as they looked at him.

“Are you sure?”, Marco hummed as Eren frowned.

“I thought … you wanted me to fuck you so bad?”

Jean shrugged, taking a deep breath now that he could and wasn’t too distracted anymore. He still felt unsteady as he spoke but at least it was not noticeable in his voice when he pulled himself together. He was sure they already knew what an effect they had on him though.

“The night’s long. Can always do it after”, he suggested with a wicked little smirk and enjoyed the way Eren flushed even deeper at his words, licking his lips and stroking his thigh with a warm hand.

Marco let out a low, velveteen laugh and nudged his temple with the tip of his nose.

“You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Feel him slide into you when you’re all relaxed and pliant and sensitive … so cute and helpless after you’ve come...”

Eren’s breath stuttered, fingers digging into Jean’s thigh as he pushed those of the other hand deep, making Jean shiver with the sensations.

“Yeah”, he breathed back, watching Eren’s reactions closely, the way those sparking green eyes grew wide. “Yeah, that sounds … really good.”

A low hum, almost a growl and Eren shivered when Marco spoke next.

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart? Make him come...”

Eren didn’t react right away, took a moment to swallow and breathe deeply. There was still something like surprise in his eyes, like he couldn’t believe his luck, that he would really get to do this, to make Jean come with nothing but his fingers and watch him when he was lost in pleasure. Without any rigorous boundaries or necessary cruelty between them.

“Okay”, he finally breathed with a decisive nod. “Okay. If that’s what you want as well...”

This time though he didn’t leave room for Jean to answer, to promise that he really did want what he’d just asked for and needed Eren to give him what they were both craving. No, this time he picked up the movement of his finger immediately again, first wiggling them gently, then pushing deep, curling them just right with each slow thrust.

There was a low hum of appreciation from Marco and soon his fiancé’s hand was moving again, only that this time it gripped him more tightly, promising the chance of release with very languid stroke.

It was only fitting they did this together, Jean thought as he let himself sink into the feeling, back into Marco’s strong body and the all too experienced movements of Eren’s fingers that left him squirming with each press against his prostate.

“Oh yes, that’s good...”, he breathed, voice already shaking with need when Eren soon picked up the pace and Marco followed his lead with ease.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the beginning, pretty...”, Eren purred, so soft and loving as he twisted and scissored his fingers. “I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight. Really take my time and find all the places you love being touched and kissed. I bet Marco wouldn’t mind joining in to teach me a few things either, would he?”

As confidently as the words were hummed, Eren’s gaze was still questioning as he looked up at Marco, still checking in that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, wasn’t crossing any boundaries. But they were still at the very beginning of this. Eren would start feeling more comfortable with them soon enough. For now some gentle guidance was all he needed.

“But of course”, Marco agreed quickly, amicably. “Even though you’re already doing so well Eren, treat him so well...”

The flush to Eren’s cheeks returned at the praise and even through the haze of pleasure Jean filed that information away for later. Eren being weak to praise was important, after all. Especially if sometime soon they wanted to reverse the roles and dote on Eren all night. Oh, how Jean looked forward to doting on Eren all night...

“I just … I wanna learn all the best ways to worship him. He deserves it...” Eren sounded a little breathless as the words left him and Jean swallowed, heart speeding up its thrumming pace beneath his ribs even more. Eren wasn’t the only one weak to praise, after all.

“You deserve it, too”, Marco added, flicking his wrist just so to rub his palm around Jean’s furiously leaking tip, using the generous precome to lube up his palm before the next downward stroke that left Jean shivering and mewling in his arms. Damn, he was close. The way Eren gasped as he watched the graceful movement of Marco’s hand, fingers of one hand curling inside him while those of the other hand dug deeper into his thigh, that only made it worse, only pushed him even closer.

“You deserve to touch him, to tease him and make him moan for you. You’ve always been perfect for him, always loved him so much in your own way. I couldn’t think of a better person to share all of this with. To share him with.”

Eren let out a strained little whimper at that, fingers curling and pressing hard against Jean’s prostate and that was it. Paired with the tight, slick grip of Marco’s hand stroking him and the breathtaking sight of Eren’s beautifully flushed face as Marco praised him it was enough to tip Jean over the edge.

He came between them, on Eren’s fingers and all over Marco’s hand while they both worked him through it, gentle hands running along his prickling skin, soft voices purring encouragement and praise as he shuddered and convulsed and surrendered to wave after wave of pleasure.

When he was slowly coming back down from his high he was still between them, only that now Eren had pulled those talented fingers out of him and instead ran both hands along his quivering thighs, Marco having let go of his slowly softening cock as well to wrap both arms around his body again and pull him into a close, loving hug.

Everything was warm and soft and perfect and Jean allowed himself to be adrift in the feeling for a while longer, knowing that the two men who loved him more than anything were watching over him and would keep him safe.

After a long, sweet moment Eren sighed deeply and tipped forward, Marco’s arms shifting so he could rest a cheek against Jean’s chest. Then Marco’s hands came down on his back, rubbing over the thin shirt he was still wearing for some reason.

“Thank you...”, he whispered, breath warm against Jean’s skin, making him shiver. Jean’s hands found their way into the back of Eren’s neck, scratching through his hair and massaging the muscles he found there.

He refrained from insisting it was him who had to thank Eren for the incredible orgasm. Because he knew this wasn’t about that, knew what Eren really meant. So he just hummed sweetly and continued the soft movements of his fingers, enjoying the way Eren’s warm skin felt against his. Were it up to Jean they could have spent the rest of the night just like this, with him caught between the men he loved, breathing quietly and enjoying each other’s presence and warmth.

But he was also acutely aware of the fact that he was the only one who’d come and he really wasn’t in the business of being that selfish if he had any choice. So he shifted after a long while of just enjoying the moment, nudging Eren to sit up a bit..

“I think there was some talk about you fucking me when I’m all soft and pliant?”, he grinned, loving the way Eren’s cheeks tinted pink and his eyes flicked away, up to Marco, then down at the wet mess across Jean’s abdomen that he’d only made worse by leaning against.

“I … we don’t have to. If you need a break...”

“Uhm, excuse me?”, Jean interrupted before Eren could get any wrong ideas about how the rest of the night would be going down. “What happened to worshipping me all night? Don’t tell me you’re gonna break that promise.”

Behind him Marco chuckled into his hair, hands slipping away from Eren to stroke along Jean’s sides.

“Yeah, Eren”, he teased lightly. “You can’t say stuff like that and then not follow through.”

A breathy, disbelieving laugh, an almost exasperated shake of his head. There was no way they didn’t get him with that. When a moment later Eren looked up at him again and his green eyes were all but sparking with mischief and the need to prove himself Jean knew he’d been right.

“Well, if you wanna play like that … can’t have you calling me a liar now, can I, pretty?”

There was something about that nickname Eren had for him that made Jean squirm each and every time, even now made him twitch with a new spark of arousal even though he’d just come. Licking his lips already Jean shrugged, looked at Eren with a smug kind of challenge in his eyes that was met very much in kind.

“Maybe you should come here and do something about it then”, he suggested with a grin and just a second later Eren was leaning over him again, pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that made Jean’s toes curl and his fingers grab onto his boyfriend to steady himself.

This was only the beginning, after all. They still had all night to enjoy each other. And every other night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
